


High Up On the Ridge

by AngieWithMels



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 08:01:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1680800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngieWithMels/pseuds/AngieWithMels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very smutty Roylicity fic, with absolutely no lead-up or backstory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	High Up On the Ridge

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing any sort of Arrow fanfiction, and surprisingly my first attempt at anything erotic. Soooo yeah. I know this is an odd pairing to see in the fandom, and it honestly isn't my favorite, but my Olicity-shipping heart was too sore to write anything between the two of them.

Felicity couldn’t focus on her thoughts, on her morals, of her unrequited love of Oliver, when Roy’s lips crashed onto hers and forced her to bend, rather uncomfortably, back onto the table. A stray pen pressed uncomfortably into her back, but she couldn’t gather her thoughts long enough to even reach underneath herself and throw the pen to the side. 

She focused on him, instead. Focused herself on feeling up his strong arms bracing himself above her, then up to his incredibly broad shoulders. Oh wow, has this what he’s been hiding under that sweatshirt? Gosh, no wonder Thea had practically stalked him like some sort of jungle cat and had followed him every time he went to do inventory. Thea knew what she was doing. And maybe she should stop thinking about Thea.

Roy caught her lower lip between his teeth and bit down and ohmygosh, her back arched and goosebumps went down her arms. She heard something clatter and cringed a bit, thinking of the probably expensive equipment that was now on the floor, but then his arms hooked under her thighs and adjusted her further onto the table, his hips pressing against hers.

He broke away from her lips to kiss down her neck and grind himself snug against her center and her vision got fuzzy. Oh, that was probably because her glasses came off sometime during the heated makeout session. Probably not because of it. Because if just kissing her could make her vision fuzzy she probably needed to call her doctor. No matter how hot this was, it definitely shouldn’t mess with her optical health. And this whole making-out-with-Roy thing was really hot. 

And said makeout session was looking like it was probably going to turn into a heated sex session.

Felicity’s body moved by its own, craving the touch and attention. Her hips squirmed and grinded themselves against Roy’s and his groans were music to her ears, sending electricity down to a place it hadn’t been in quite a long time.

Her brain was elsewhere. While her nails ran down his arms - wait, had she taken his shirt off? - her mind was furiously trying to be responsible despite the fog of hormones. Birth control? Yes, she had the IUD put in a year ago. What about STDs? What if someone walked in on her? Was he giving her a hickie? Did she need to buy new coverup? The tube she’d bought was a couple months old and probably really unsanitary and Oh! Roy ground himself in just the right spot and suddenly her thoughts shattered as she moaned in response.

Her hands planted against his shoulders and pushed him off of her. His brief, panting, look of confusion disappeared when she began unbuttoning her shirt. He’d already tugged it out of her skirt, which was bunch immodestly up at her hips. Her fingers shook a bit from adrenaline and the unbuttoning drew out for a couple awkward seconds as their heavy breath echoed through the concrete room.

Another humiliating thought went through her head. Was she wearing matching underwear? Oh geez, she couldn’t remember. If she was wearing her lace nude bra and a pair of cartoon-dabbled cotton panties that would be so embarrassing. Her thoughts scrambled to remember what she had drowsily pulled on that morning as she reached the last button and tore the shirt off. 

Oh God, what if she hadn’t changed her panties last night? She hadn’t gotten home until four in the morning and she’d slept through her alarm for ten minutes and had just barely gotten to work on time and had she even remembered deodorant? 

Roy reached behind her to unclip her bra and she sneakily sniffed her armpit as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He tossed it to the side, kissing her roughly and bruising her lips. Her hand went to his neck, and she tugged onto the hair at the base. He sighed against her mouth and his tongue brushed against her lower lip.

She opened and the second his tongue touched hers, she felt her hormones flood her body like a wave. Her breathing became funny, a weird pressure on her chest as she felt.. Excitement? She was excited? Giddy, even? Oh gosh, she was acting like a total virgin. She hadn’t had sex that long ago, right? Before she could dwell it much longer, she recognized her wandering hands unbelting Roy’s pants, and she had to break away from the kiss to focus.

He pressed his forehead against hers, his face flushed and his blue eyes looking at her with incredibly exciting lust. The goosebumps came back. It had been a super long time since someone looked at her with so much want.

Her eyes had to be mirroring his, because she wanted nothing more than for him to fuck her brains out.

“Oh yeah?” he whispered, smirking, and Felicity realized she’d said it out loud right as she unbuttoned his jeans. His hands walked up her thighs and hooked onto her panties. He pulled them down her legs, separating from her just long enough to get them down her ankles and throwing them to a random corner of the Foundry. She briefly noted that they were brown so they sorta matched her bra before he was pressed back at her center.

Her skirt was shoved up to her waist, her bare ass on the glass table. She would have to windex the butt-prints off. His hand was suddenly right there and his finger pressed onto her clit. He swallowed her gasp with another hard kiss. She gripped his shoulders, her entire body moving in a wave to press herself into him. 

Her fingers ached from holding him so tight, but the pain couldn’t claw its way to the front of her attention. Her breath was caught in her throat, she was seeing stars behind her closed lids, and then he pulled away.

She almost fell off the table, his sudden movement pulling her forward. She looked at him, bewildered and panting. He gave her a once over, before exhaling. And it sounded almost.. Defeated?

“Are we really gonna do this, Blondie?” Roy asked, and the question hung in the air. 

If she said no, they’d both get dressed and try not to look at each other as they cleaned up. It’d probably be super awkward for a while but it’s not like they talked to each other much anyway. 

Felicity dragged her eyes down his body. From his chest to his well defined abs and the trail of hair that led to a pair of unzipped jeans. Desire flared up in her abdomen from the sight of his erection, very visible and straining against the denim. 

This was a mistake. A total mistake. It was as unprofessional as she could imagine. She couldn’t sleep with her boss’s tutor, his sidekick. Remember? The boss she was devastatingly in love with. The boss she cried over every night in her bed? The boss that made her life have purpose and made her believe in magic when he so much as put his hand on her shoulder.

Thoughts ran through her mind like bees in a hive, but her body had already decided. She stood up and shoved her hand down his pants, grabbing him firmly in her hand.

He stiffened and sort of jerked onto her, his hands everywhere on her body. He walked her backwards, only about a foot until they were back at the desk, and he put his hands right under her buttocks. He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his hips, grinding in an animalistic need for release.

His hand went down, pulling his member out of his pants and pressing the head against her entrance. She rolled her hips and he chuckled.

“Hold on,” he murmured in her ears and the hairs on her neck stood up. It must’ve only taken maybe a second and a half as he adjusted to push inside of her, but she held her breath, looking past his shoulder and at the glass case with Oliver’s uniform inside of it.

And then pleasure. Her mind instantly focused, looking away from the green leather to look at Roy’s strong jaw and the sheen of sweat at his hairline. He pushed his body weight down on her, laying them both on the cool glass surface.

Oh she’d have to windex this whole fucking table, and she didn’t even care a little bit.

He was thankfully slow for the first couple seconds. She couldn’t be sure how long, time started to lose meaning the second he’d kissed her. Her body adjusted quickly, and she angled her hips up, bringing his next thrust deeper inside her. He exhaled loudly.  
He stood straight as she laid down on the table, gripping her hips so hard she was sure his fingerprints would bruise her very bones. But she didn’t care. The friction of him inside her was mindblowing. She’d forgotten that sex could feel so good. Had it really been that long?

Her eyelids fluttered and she arched her back, her moans bouncing off of the walls. Every now and then she managed to keep her eyes open long enough to look at Roy. His eyes were so blue, his jawline so strong.

She could almost imagine.

He didn’t make much noise, but she could tell he was feeling the extent of the two months he’d been away from Thea. His grip was harder, his thrusts were harder, his jaw clenched harder. He wasn’t going to last long.

Neither was she.

Every thrust started to feel just a bit better than the one before it. Her sensitive clit was being pressed against by his pubic bone with every thrust he made, like some sort of cheat code. And boy was it working.

Her toes twitched, the first sign that her climax was coming. And it hit hard. The orgasm racked through her body, her legs clamping hard around his hips, pushing him deep inside of her. Her hands reached and found his forearms, her nails digging into his skin.

All thoughts stopped, her eyes closed, the blood rushed through her ears in a deafening roar for a couple seconds. When her muscles finally relaxed, when she finally opened her eyes, she felt Roy’s hips twitch, his eyes close, and a soft moan come forth from his lips.

It was so erotic.

And then he pulled a move she hadn’t seen since MIT.

He pulled out of her, eyes closed, his hand gripping his throbbing erection and gave a few pumps before he came all over her stomach.

She laid still, blinking a couple times in surprise. After a couple pumps, Roy exhaled slowly, and he eventually opened his eyes. Her expression must’ve looked confused, because after he caught his breath he spoke.

“I’m sorry, I don’t know if you’re on birth control or something.”

She couldn’t help it. She smiled. And he smiled back. And then they were laughing. Both of them mostly naked, with his pants around his ankles and her skirt pushed up to her ribs. 

He wiped the sweat off his forehead and gave her another boyish smile. 

“You need me to get a towel for you?”

She giggled, giddy and flushed, “Yeah, that would be great.”

\------

After they got all cleaned up, it was a little awkward. He ducked out, saying he had to go home, and Felicity was glad he didn’t linger.

But she did. After the door closed and she was alone again, it felt like it had all been a dream. In fact, she pinched herself a couple times, despite the bit of soreness and lingering wetness and the embarrassing body print on the glass. But it had happened. It had definitely happened. She’d had sex with Roy.

And even though it was all sorts of wrong, she still smiled. She brought up the security cameras to scrub their rendezvous from the recording, and then, on second thought, saved it on a thumbdrive.

Who knows when she’d want to watch it later?


End file.
